


The smuggest vampire asshole

by kayejwrotes



Series: IwaOi/OiIwa day 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Italy, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Day 2019, M/M, The place mentioned in this fic exists for real, Vampire tropes are overrated, Vampire!Iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: "For Iwaoi day! What do Iwa and Oiks do in their spare time in the vampire au? Does Iwa take him out sightseeing or do they have to wait until sunset every day?" -someone asked me on Tumblr. I answered in no less than 200 words.





	The smuggest vampire asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of a series of random IwaOi/OiIwa asks I received on Tumblr to celebrate Iwaoi Day in 2019.  
> I really had fun writing this one because vampire!Iwa is so funny to write. I hope to write more of this au in the future! :)

The sign above their heads presented the words “Sacrestia Farmacia Alcolica”, a lavish curl at the end of each word made Tooru think about top hats and waistcoats, but what made him stop before they could take another step it was the word “Sacrestia”.  
His Italian could be lacunous and rusty, but he sure knew the words for his studies and Sacrestia immediately took him to churches and the haughty smell of melting wax.

He looked toward Iwaizumi, his worried look completely lost in favour of the other relaxed appearance.

“Are you sure?” Tooru asked with veiled preoccupation, watching his friend closely for a reaction, but Iwaizumi was calm as a cat lazing in the sun on the sidewalk, which was a rare sight in some parts of the Italian city, mind you.  
“I mean, it could be desecrated, but shouldn’t we stop before entering…?”  
Honestly, Tooru didn’t want to sound rude or too much assuming, but Iwaizumi was a vampire, or at least the closest thing Tooru could think about it.  
Iwaizumi looked impassive, but when Tooru voiced his perplexity, he grinned, shaking his head with a low chuckle.

Tooru watched him open the door and with a slight bow inviting him inside with a mischievous tone: “ You first, dear friend.”

Tooru pouted, stepping inside with conviction because the smug fucker couldn’t just expect he wouldn’t be worried if his vampire friend did want to enter in a fucking sacred place… And then stopped again at the sight of a long wooden counter and people scattered around the place sitting at small tables, sipping fancy looking drinks from fancy looking glasses, brocades and plushy chairs hidden here and there.  
The impression that he should have worn a waistcoat came back stronger.

“What’s this?” He asked confused, stepping slightly aside so that Iwaizumi could close the door at his back.  
“A bar” he said simply, but Tooru could see the satisfied lilt of his mouth without really taking a look. It just seeped into his voice, making Tooru redder with every step they took toward a small table on the left.  
“You should know by now that things rarely are what they look like, in Italy” Iwaizumi tried to make up for his little prank while they waited for the waiter.  
“I should know I am friend with the smuggest vampire asshole living in this country.”

Iwaizumi laughed hard.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, they get my creativity going!  
> Also, I really hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did writing it. If you want to chat a bit about Iwaoi and more, feel free to contact me @kayejwrotes on Tumblr/Twitter/Pillowfort! :)


End file.
